SEQUEL TO HER LOVE INTEREST
by DEGRASSIFANATIC23
Summary: SEQUEL TO HER LOVE INTEREST
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary- sequel to Her love interest.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi, I just love the show.**_

"_I can't believe i'm actually thinking about being with Bianca." _Clare thinks to herself as she enters her house glowing with amusement of what she has just done with Bianca.

"Clare where have you been? me and your father have been worried sick."Mrs. Edwards screams with worry on her face.

"sorry, I was over Allie's house studying for a test we have at the end of the week." Clare says, snapping back into reality.

"already!" exclaims Edwards. "You just got back, they are really working you kids this year."

"well since i'm gifted there's more work for us." Clare blurts out, surprised her mom didn't use her dad's reaction to start a fight.

"I'll take my dinner upstairs, I want to finish some studying before I go to bed." Clare says while grabbing her plate of steak and mac and cheese, and zooming up-stairs.

"hmm I wonder what fan-fic I should write tonight." Clare says mixing her food together, so she can taste both flavors at the same time. She has a lot of inspiration from her outing with Bianca, but not sure if that type of fan-fic will catch her readers eyes.

_RING RINNNGGGG Clare s_ phone goes off, indicating she has a text message.

_From Darcy – hey Clare, I wanted to see how you were doing, I miss you so much. Hows the pa rentals? - loving Africa_

_from Clare – hey Darc, I miss you too and there the same, still arguing. And i'm actually happy to hear from you. I need to talk to you about something that happened today. Can I call you? This convo is too much (2/2) to text. - clarebear._

_From Darcy – sure, call me now. -loving Africa_

Clare immediately calls Darcy, while the phone was ringing she was inticipating how to tell her sister she had sex with a girl.

"heyyy Clare." Darcy says excitedly. "whats going on with you?"

"okay just promise not to judge me with what I am about to tell you, this is probably the biggest thing ever, Darc."

"OK Clare, spill!"

"okay well there's this girl in our school name Bianca, and my best friend Alli hates her. Well today when I left out the house to get away from mom and dad's arguing, I ran into Bianca, and we started talking. And before I know it we were kissing, and...WE HAD SEX!"

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH...wow, okay lemme think, I don't know how to react to this. Um mm...did you like it? Do you like girls now? How do you feel?"

"yes I loved it, and i'm pretty sure I still like guys, but there's something about her. And I feel like how I felt when I first started dating Eli."

"Clare I know i'm your older sister but I can;t tell you what to do. So whatever you want to do, I am with you 100 percent. But I want to know everything okay."

"thanks darc, I knew I could count on you. I am really considering being in a relationship with her, but I know it will make my best friend hate me. How do I do it?"

"maybe you can keep y'all relationship a secret if you don't want Alli to know. But sooner or later she will find out, or you will have to tell her. So be careful okay!"

"i think I need to sleep on it. Ill call you tomorrow, love you Darc."

"love you too kiddo, goodnight."

'wow its already late I need to go to bed and get ready for school tomorrow." Clare says to herself. She takes of her clothes and throws on her plaid pajama bottoms and a white tank top, and snuggle in her bed, and before she knows it she's sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BEEP BEEP BEEP Clare is awaken to the sound of her alarm clock. She sits up and wipes her eye's, feeling like she had only been sleep for about an hour. She get's up and grabs her school uniform and underwear to go get dressed for school. As Clare showers, she still can't get the thought nor image of the passionate time she spent with Bianca out of her mind. At this point she is excited to see her after school, and excited about the idea of being in a relationship with her, but not sure how Alli will react, so she's thinking maybe she should take Darcy's advice and keep it a secret.

After Clare is done getting dressed she head's downstairs for breakfast only to find neither of her parents there, and a note saying "Clare_, sorry i'm not there to make you breakfast I had to leave early this morning. I left money on the table for breakfast. Love mom."_ Clare figured it would be better to eat breakfast at school than to hear the morning yells of her parents.

As she walks into the school building, she spots Bianca standing around her group of friends. Clare then feels a burst of butterfly's in her stomach.

"hey Clare" says a friendly voice. Clare looks behind her to see Alli smiling. "you look like you just seen a ghost.' Alli says grinning at Clare.

"you scared me half to death." Clare explains trying to catch her breathe. " hey Alli, you ready to go to class?"

they start to walk to class. Bianca never had the chance to turn around to see Clare contemplating whether she should speak to her or not, because she was too busy joking around with her friends. Clare felt relief that Alli saved her.

"so what has you so shook Clare?" Alli jokes with Clare.

"nothing, I just didn't get much sleep last night." Clare says as she catches herself about to write Bianca's name in her notebook.

"what were you doing last night hmm? Made up with Eli?"

"no I went to this thing with my parents." Clare lies, but hoping Alli will believe her. Clare started to feel weird because she never lied before, not even to her parents, But it brought out a different side of her that she liked.

"oh OK, if there was something going on with you, you'd tell me right clarebear?" Alli says innocently, with a little concern.

"of course I would, your my best friend." Clare reassures her.

Clare takes the rest of school time, daydreaming of how it would feel to be in a relationship with another girl, she had a feeling she would like it, she just wanted to try something new.

At the end of the day, Clare damn near skipped from her last class to her locker to grab what she needed to do her homework. She was so nervous yet happy at the same time to see Bianca. She raced home to drop off her books and change into something she thought that Bianca would like. She put on some black tights with a blue halter top and a back jean jacket that stopped halfway from her back. As she walks downstairs, she's met by her mother entering the door.

"hey honey, are you heading out?"

"yes, i'm heading over to Alli's for a little bit."

"okay just make sure your home for dinner."

"okay mom." Clare flashes by her mother to the door. As she walk to where her and Bianca's meeting place, she feel's her heart skipping a beat. She felt as if she was waiting for her report card, and she didn't know if she had good grades or not.

"hey Clare, i'm happy you really came." Bianca says as she jumps up to kiss Clare.

"i have been thinking about you non stop since yesterday." Clare let's out after she breaks their kiss.

"i have too, I couldn't wait to feel your lips against mine again. I was so nervous about to day, because I didn't know if you would show or not." Bianca says, as she leans back in to kiss Clare.

"i have decided that I do want us to try a relationship, but I don't want Alli to find out about it."

"are you ashamed of me?" Bianca says as she gently backs away.

"no, no that's not it. I just don't want Alli to know, because she's not exactly apart of your fan club."

"okay I can deal with that, but sooner or later you will have to tell her. I want to be able to show you off to my friends and be out with you in school."

"okay." Clare says as she thinks back to hers and Darcy's convo last night, remembering Darcy warning her that she will have to tell Alli sooner or later.

"well maybe Alli won't be too upset, I mean she is my best friend. Maybe she will understand?" Clare says trying to convince herself that Alli will actually understand, and not fuss at her about it.

"how about we give it a couple of weeks and see how we go k?" Bianca smiles and grabs Clare in for a kiss.

"i'm so happy right now." Bianca blushes.

Me too." says Clare, not wanting the kiss to end. They both look into each others eyes and smile, Clare feels so right in Bianca's arms. She never felt so secure even with kc and Eli.

Bianca then starts to smirk at Clare, with a devious grin.

"why are you smirking?" Clare says with worry in her eyes.

"You, I can't believe y..."

**SORRY TO LEAVE THE STORY AT A CLIFFHANGER. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.**


	2. The way you make me feel

"You, I can't believe you want me..." Bianca says as her grin turns into a helpless smile.

"why is it so hard to believe? I know were really different, but that's what makes us perfect for each other." Claire implies as she brushes Bianca's curls behind her ear.

"as you may know I try to hide my feelings behind anger so that I won't get hurt. But there's something about you that makes me feel really safe." she says as her eyes stray away from Clare's beautiful blue eyes.

"i like that you feel safe with me, I will never hurt you. Okay!" Clare says feeling happy about her new relationship, without worry of anyone finding out.

"Okay, lets go grab a bite to eat, I am so hungry." Bianca says as they both chuckle.

_They walk to the dot._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"what will you two be having today?" says Peter

"ill take a bacon burger and a chocolate milkshake."says Clare

"and ill have what she's having." Bianca says with a smile on her face, and stomach growling loudly.

"okay" says Peter. "coming right up.

"so Clare, how do you think your parents or Alli will take it when they find out were dating?" Bianca says jokingly, while flinging a sugar packet at Clare.

"my parent might kill me, and Alli might freak out." Clare responds, while flinging a packet of salt at Bianca.

"i hope they don't come between us, I can't lose you right now." Bianca suddenly gets serious and give Clare a puppy dog face.

"they won't, I will fight for us." Clare leans over the table to give Bianca a quick kiss.

"here's your burgers." outbursts Peter. "and did I just see you two making out? Are you dating?"

"thanks and yes were dating, but please don't tell Alli, I don't want her to know yet." Clare says with a blush on her face.

"don't worry your secrets safe with me." peter says and goes back behind the dot counter.

"you know what Bianca!" Clare says as if the best idea had just popped into her head. "i think I will tell Alli tomorrow, I mean if she's really my best friend she will understand. Right?" Clare says trying to convince herself.

"okay that's fine with me, but just wait until I am around. I can't wait to see her face." Bianca says with glee.

"hey you be good okay." Clare says as they finish there meals and head out of the dot.

"OK OK, but just for you Edwards. Ill walk you home, I can't have my girl walking home alone at night." Bianca says as she grabs Clare by the waist and walks behind her, in-sync with her steps.

" I love it when you hold me like that." Clare turns her head around to give Bianca a passionate kiss.

_They arrive at Clare's front porch._

"here we are, I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Bianca smirks.

"me either. Make sure you text me when you get home. K!"

"okay!" Bianca leans over to give Clare a goodnight kiss.

_Clare then watches Bianca walk away until she couldn't see her figure anymore, then she lets out a sigh and walk into the house.  
><em>

"hey honey, are you hungry?" Mrs. Edwards says, heading to the kitchen.

"no thanks mom, I ate at the dot." Clare says as she brush upstairs.

She takes off her clothes and put on her night clothes, then grabs her phone and await Bianca's text. She still can't believe she's actually in a relationship with her. She loves the way Bianca makes her feel when there together.

BUZZZ BUZZZ..Clare's phone goes off with a text.

From: Alli – hey Clare what are you up to? I feel like we haven't talked in forever.

Clare looks at her phone in disappointment, not because she doesn't want to talk to Alli, but because she was waiting for Bianca to text her.

To: Alli – sorry, I just been dealing with a lot of family problem, but we will talk tomorrow in school OK!

From: Bianca – hey, made it home safe :) I miss you.

When Clare seen her text from Bianca she jumped with glee.

To: Bianca – I miss yo...from: Alli – okay well you know i'm here for u Clare bear. See ya 2ma.

Clare's text was interrupted by Alli's incoming text. So now she had to respond to Alli first before she can respond to Bianca.

To: Alli – okay. Night night.

To: Bianca – I miss you t...from: Bianca – are you sleep already?

To: Bianca – no, i was just about to text you back. i miss you too, Alli sent me a message the same time you did.

From: Bianca – oh OK, i'm about to get some sleep, I will see you tomorrow beautiful.

To: Bianca – okay baby, I can't wait...goodnight.

From: Bianca – me either. Sweet dreams.

_Clare turns over to put her phone on the charger, then lays down and falls to sleep._

_The next day._

Clare wakes up and prances to her closet where she takes out her khaki pants and red shirt. then merrily goes to the bathroom to get dressed.

Bianca jumps out of bed knowing the only good reason to go to school today is to see Clare. She goes to her closet and grabs her khaki pants and blue shirt. She wants to text Clare so bad to see how she's doing this morning, but she doesn't want to bother her while she's getting dressed. But she then remembers she didn't ask Clare if she wanted to walk to school with her or not, so she fly's to her phone and starts to text her.

To: Clare - would you like to walk to school together?

Clare had just walked into her room to put on her shoes, when she hears her phone vibrating. She gets excited in the hopes of it being Bianca.

From: Bianca - would you like to walk to school together?

To: Bianca – sure, meet me at my house in 10 minutes?

From: Bianca – okay, i'm on my way.

Clare puts her phone down and hurry and puts on her shoes and does her hair, then head downstairs to eat breakfast.

"good morning mom." Clare says as she grabs a plate with toast eggs and bacon from the counter.

"good morning Clare, I don't have to work until later today so I can take you to school." Mrs Edwards insist.

"you don't have to mom, i'm going to walk with a friend." Clare says excitedly.

"okay, well make sure you come home straight after school, me and your father want to talk to you."

Mrs. Edwards says trying to stay strong for Clare.

"okay mom, I'm leaving out now. Love you." Clare says without even wondering what her parents want to talk about, she just can't stop thinking about Bianca and how she was going to tell Alli about there relationship.

As Clare walks toward the door, she hears a knock. Bianca had perfect timing, because Clare was just headed to meet her. When Clare opens the door, her face starts to blush, then they walk about a block from Clare's house, and Bianca stops Clare and gives her a big kiss.

" I been waiting to do that all morning." Bianca says rubbing her head against Clare's head.

"well wait no longer." Clare chuckles. And they head inside the school.

"CLAREEEEEEE." Alli screams. 'what are you doing with her?" Alli demands.

"well remember I told you we would talk today?" Clare says hesitatingly.

"Clare please don't tell me that you two are friends now, if so how the hell did it happen?"

Bianca looks at Clare as if she had felt violated.

"Alli, me and Bianca are dating. And before you get mad, can you please hear me out." Clare says as if she's fed up with Alli disapproving attitude. " I am happy with Bianca, I never felt this way about anyone else. And I need you to be happy for me. I know you and her aren't exactly the best of friends, but can you please squash it for me?' Clare says.

"first of all Clare I didn't know you were a lesbian, and second you know your my best friend and I love you, but I can't just forgive her this easily. Have you forgotten what she did to me?" Alli says with a huff.

"I'm not necessarily a lesbian i'm just trying something different. And I understand your still hurt about what happened. But it's not all Bianca's fault. Drew has half the blame. Plus you forgave him, why can't you forgive her?" Clare says knowing she made a point.

"BECAUSE SHE NEVER APOLIGIZED." Alli screams.

SORRY TO LEAVE THIS STORY OFF AS A HANGOVER, BUT I PROMISE IT GETS INTERESTING. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	3. Acceptance

"BECAUSE SHE NEVER APOLIGIZED." Alli screams.

"You never gave me a chance to, I mean I can't apoligize for wanting to hook up with Drew, but I will apologize for hurting you." Bianca says sincerely.

"i understand that, and I can except your apologize. But right now I just can't believe you two are dating right now." Alli says with a shocked look on her face. They all laughed.

"so does this mean you two can at least put up with each other now?" Clare says hoping they can become friends.

"i think I can manage." says Alli. "but I can't trust you around Drew."

"i can deal with that, and I guess your not all that bad Bhandari." Bianca says jokingly.

So they walk to there homeroom classes. Clare and Alli has homeroom together, so Bianca walks them to class and gives Clare a quick kiss and heads off to class.

"Clare now I need all the details, how did this happen?" Alli says waiting for Clare's response.

"well one night I left out the house because my parents were arguing. I seen Bianca In a alley smoking weed so I walked over there, then we started talking and one thing led to another and now were dating. And I am so happy Alli, like more than I was with Kc and Eli. She makes me feel so special, you know!" Clare says with her face glowing from her remembering what really happened that day.

"wow Clare you really did a 360, I would have never guessed you would be dating a female. Bianca of all people...have you told your parents yet?" Alli says.

"yeah I know, this is unexpected for me too, and there's really more to Bianca than you see, you just have to get to know her. And no I haven't told them yet, but my mom said something about talking later so I might tell them then." Clare says, and then starts to wonder what her parents wanted to talk about. She's been so wrapped up into thinking about Bianca and telling Ali about there relationship she didn't even worry about it.

"wow, what do you think they want to talk about? You don't think there going to get a divorce do you?" Alli says while looking worried.

"i don't know I haven't really thought about, and I hope not but the way they been arguing, I wonder."

Clare then starts to think, what if my parents are getting divorce, will we have to move? I don't want to have to leave Bianca.

The school day has ended. Clare walks out of the building to see Bianca waiting for her on the steps.

"how was your day beautiful?" Bianca says while kissing Clare on her lips.

"it was a blur, I couldn't wait to get out of school." Clare says while leaning her head on Bianca's shoulders.

"whats wrong?" Bianca says, knowing there's something on Clare's mind.

"well I had realized my mom told me this morning that when I got home, me her and dad had to talk about something. So I'm just worried about what they want to talk about. Clare says with a blank stare on her face.

"i'm sure its probably nothing." Bianca says as she walks Clare home. "if you need me after wards just text me and we can go do something. K

as they approach Clare's porch, Bianca kisses Clare and whispers "everything will be okay, alright!" Clare then feels a little better and gives Bianca a hug, then walks in the house.

"Clare honey, were in the family room." Mrs. Edwards says.

Clare's heart starts to pound harder because the suspense is killing her.

"Clare sit down so we can talk." Mr. Edwards says

"i know you have noticed me and your father arguing a lot lately." Ms. Edwards says

"OH NO PLEASE TELL ME YOU TWO AREN'T GETTING DIVORCED." Clare screams.

"no honey, we were trying to tell you that this weekend were going to a marriage retreat." Mr. Edwards says to calm down Clare.

"oh OK, i'm happy for you." Clare says happily, also thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity to stay with Bianca all weekend.

"i will call the Bhandari's to make sure its okay." Mrs. Edwards reply.

"um Alli is going to be kinda busy this weekend with her family, maybe I can stay with my new friend Bianca." Clare says, knowing her plan would work because her parents aren't aware that there dating yet.

"OK honey give me her parent number so I can call them." Mrs. Edwards says.

"OK." says Clare as she runs upstairs to call Bianca.

She calls Bianca and waits for her to answer.

"hey, how did the talk with your parents go?"

"it went good actually, there going to marriage counseling this weekend, so I wanted to see if it would be okay to stay with u."

"there might be a problem. My parents don't even like me being here, so I don't think they would let you."

"oh no, I really wanted to spend the weekend with you."

"i do too, I have an idea. How about you give you parents my number and I will pretend to be my mom, and then when they leave we spend the weekend at your place."

"i don't know, that sounds like a good idea, but i'm kinda nervous, what if they don't fall for it."

"don't worry so much, and they never met me before so they won't know."

"okay, well get your mom voice ready because i'm about to give my mom your number."

"okay beautiful, talk to you later."

"OK."

they hang up and Clare goes downstairs to give her mom Bianca's number. She is so nervous because she has never done anything so devious before, but she really wants to spend time with Bianca.

"here's Bianca's mom's number mom. Her last name is desousa."

"okay Clare, ill call now."

Mrs. Edwards dials Bianca's number and wait for her to answer.

"hello."

"Hi, this is Mrs. Edwards Clare's mother. I wanted to see if it would be okay if Clare stayed with you this weekend."

"sure that will be fine."

"okay I will send her with money for food or anything else she may need."

"okay no problem."

they hang up and Clare's face is so surprised that her mother fell for it.

"okay Clare your all set to stay over your friend Bianca's house."

"okay mom." Clare is so excited she can' wait to go text Bianca.

To Bianca – I can't believe she fell for it.

From Bianca – I knew she would. Can I see you right now?

To Bianca – I have some homework I need to get done, but can you walk me to school tomorrow?

From Bianca – sure beautiful see ya then.

To Bianca – okay baby goodnight.

.

.

.

.

.

it's Friday after school, and Bianca and Clare is headed to Clare's house.

"i'm so excited we get to spend the weekend together." Clare says blushing,

"me too, were going to have so much fun. There's a party tonight at the revine, you wanna go?" Bianca says wanting Clare to experience some of her fun.

"okay baby, whatever you want to do." Clare says excited to be somewhere new and possibly fun.

"wait what are my parents car still doing here?" Clare says getting sad her plans me be all ruined.

TELL ME WHATCHA THINK AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.


End file.
